Whatever Happened To Predictability
by KikiJuanita
Summary: A series of shorts, set before the now in progress "Everywhere You Look" currently on here. Just what where the relationships of that of the main characters before that of the other story starting; what did it mean for all of them when it ended and how did it play a part in getting them to where they are now. This 5 part will divulge those stories.
1. Puck and Quinn

_A/N: This little 5 part series falls into that of the story I have going on here currently "Everywhere You Look" - as this is basically a look back as to the relationships of five key people before they come into that of the story.  
_ _This first chapter does involve a character death, but if you have read the main story; then you are fully aware of this happening; however I felt the need to tell these little stories beforehand of the keys people in it, to therefore get maybe a little bit of a better understanding of them in that of the main._

 _The reason I say that there are five keys characters - and only have four sets of photos on the cover art, and not one with Rachel in; even though she is tagged as a person in this; is because if I was to include the cover art with her (which I have also made up) it would give an important plot line involving her away which I am not yet ready to divulge._  
 _So anyway I hope you all enjoy this little 5 shot series, and you all know what to do at the end - review, fave or follow._

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxo_

* * *

San Francisco native Quinn Anderson never thought that she would meet the love of her life at college, but that was indeed what happened.

In her sophomore year of University of California San Diego, where she was studying for a degree in order to become that of an early education teacher; she met Noah Puckerman who originally from Oregon, was studying journalism; and through their class together of media in education class, the two of them quickly became fast friends.

The friendship developed from that of just friends to boyfriend and girlfriend quite quickly; and by the time their junior year came around, the two of them got a small apartment together off campus, with Puck, as he preferred to be called; working nights delivering pizzas so that they would have some extra money besides that they had in their savings.

By the time their senior year started, Puck knew that this was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with; and on the eve of their graduation he asked Quinn to marry him; and she quickly without hesitation feeling exactly the same way about Puck and spending forever with, accepted the proposal.  
After graduation they moved to Quinn's hometown of San Francisco, where she had managed to obtain a job as a fourth grade teacher at Herbert Hoover Middle School; and for the time being whilst saving up for a house deposit lived with Quinn's parents; and also that of her youngest brother Blaine, who was fourteen and currently in junior high.  
Puck also managed to find employment also on the local news station of that of a field sports reporter, which would see him busy most weekends; but both Quinn and Puck knew that working hard now would provide financial stability later on and be a good start for that of what they knew they wanted to have for a family further down the road.

Marrying in 2001, a year after getting engaged; the wedding was a small wedding with their close family and friends, with Puck's best friend from college and also a San Francisco local, Sam Evans serving as his best man and Quinn's two brothers Cooper who was nineteen and attending college in Berkeley and also Blaine who was now fifteen and in his first year of high school.  
Two years after marrying and finally buying that of their own home, a San Francisco townhouse that needed some restoration, they welcome their first child Bethany in to the world.  
The little girl with blonde hair and eyes like her mother, was the light of her parents world; and they knew that one day they would love to give their little girl that of a brother or sister.

Those dreams were answered when in May of 2007, they welcomed their second child Alyson into the world; who just like her sister also had the blondest of hair but unlike her older sister, got her eyes from that of her father.  
However the Puckerman family was yet complete and in June of 2013, they welcomed Penelope into the world, and she was to be the final child they had together.

#WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP#

January 2014, it was the start of a new year; and Quinn Puckerman was in the kitchen of the house that she and her husband Noah, or Puck as he preferred she call him; getting a start on the dinner.

"Mom" said Beth, who was now aged nine coming down the stairs. "Can you please get Aly to help you with something down here"

"Why honey?" asked Quinn as she looked up at her daughter, whilst cutting some carrots up for the evenings meal.

"Because I am trying to do some school work" replied Beth. "And she keeps asking me what I am doing"

"Oh that's only because she's curious as to what her big sister is doing" replied Quinn, with a smile as Alyson came down stairs.

"I fixed the problem for you Beth" said Alyson, handing her sister the maths worksheet.

"Mom" said Beth, taking it from her sister. "The little twerp has written all over it"

"Alyson" said Quinn, putting the knife down and going around to her young daughter. "That wasn't a nice thing to do"

"I was only trying to help Beth" replied Alyson, as Quinn bent down to her height.

"I know you were, but this isn't something that she needs help with" replied Quinn, looking at her; and then looked to her older daughter. "Is it okay honey?"

Beth looked at her and nodded. "It's in pencil so I can erase it. But please keep that down here" she replied, and walked back upstairs.

"I'm sorry mommy" said Alyson, on the verge of tears. "I made Beth mad"

"It's okay sweetie" replied Quinn, giving her young daughter a hug. "Just remember in the future don't touch your sisters' homework, okay"

"Okay" replied Alyson as she returned her mom's hug. "I love you mommy"

"Love you too my precious girl" said Quinn, with a smile and stood up. "Now how about you help me with dinner"

"Okay" replied Alyson, with a nod; and Quinn picked up her five year old daughter and placed her on one of the chairs at the kitchen counter; and then went around back the other side of it to resume cutting the carrots.

"You can place them in the pot, one I've cut them" said Quinn, looking to her daughter. "But careful not to get close to my knife, okay"

"Okay mommy" said Alyson, as she put the carrots that Quinn had already cut into the pot and then waited for her to cut some more; as the door leading from the kitchen to living area opened, and Puck walked in.

"Hello my beautiful girls" he said, with a smile to his wife and daughter.

"Daddy" yelled Alyson, and climbed off her chair and ran over to her father.

"Oh my baby" replied Puck, quickly picking up his middle daughter and placing kisses all over her face, which in turn made her laugh.

"Where's my kiss?" asked Quinn, with a laugh.

Puck looked at her with a smile, and still with Alyson in his arms; walked over to his wife and kissed her.

"Hi beautiful" he said with a smile, and Alyson looked at her parents with a laugh.

"What are you laughing at munchkin?" asked Puck, looking at his daughter.

"Why do you kiss mommy, like that?" she asked.

"Because I do" replied Puck with a smile to her. "And why I also kiss you like this" he continued, peppering more kisses over her face, which in turn made her laugh.

"Did you get the formula for me?" asked Quinn, as Puck continued to make Alyson laugh.

"Umm formula?" asked Puck, looking to his wife with a smile.

"Yes, the one I sent you a message about before" replied Quinn. "And the one you said you would get on the way home"

"I'm sorry, I forgot" said Puck.

"Noah" said Quinn. "You would honestly some days forget your head if it wasn't attached"

"I am so sorry, but I was just thinking about how much I wanted to come home and see my beautiful smiling girls that I totally forgot about it" replied Puck.

"Hmm, flattery will get you everywhere you know that" said Quinn with a smile.

"I know" replied Puck, with a smile of his own. "I can go and get it now for you"

"Umm, no it's fine" said Quinn as she finished up with cutting the carrots and put them in the pot, since her helper was still in that of her father's arms. "I can go, there are a few other things I need to get as well anyway; so it will save me the trip tomorrow with Penny in tow"

"Are you sure?" asked Puck, looking to his wife. "Because I really don't mind"

"No I don't mind" said Quinn, shaking her head. "You stay here with the girls, and I will be back before you know it"

"Okay" replied Puck. "I love you"

Quinn looked at her husband with a smile. "I love you too"

"I love you also mommy" said Alyson.

"As do I, love you" replied Quinn, looking to her daughter with a smile and kissing her.

"And my kiss?" asked Puck.

Quinn looked at him and laughed, quickly kissing him also. "Love you, you big forgetful dork"

"And I love you as well, my beautiful forgiving wife" replied Puck.

"Yes, forgiving wife" said Quinn, and went to walk out of the kitchen. "I'll be back soon"

"Okay" replied Puck, with a smile to her; not realising that it would be the last time he would ever see his wife alive.

#WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP#

Two hours passed since Quinn had left to get the baby formula, and Puck was starting to worry. He had tried his wife's cell phone but there was no answer; and he had even rang her younger brother Blaine, thinking that she might have quickly stopped by his place and time had therefore gotten away from her, with the two of them talking; but Blaine told him that he hadn't seen that of his older sister, but that he would also try to contact her, because it was not like that of Quinn to go off the grid like that.

"Isn't mom back home yet?" asked Beth as she came down stairs into the living room with her younger sister; who Puck had sent both upstairs to their rooms, so that they wouldn't see him worrying.

"Umm no" replied Puck, as he paced up and down the living room floor. "But I am sure she will be home any minute now, she probably just got talking to someone and forgot the time"

"Okay, I'm hungry" said Alyson.

"Yeah, well as soon as mom is home, we might forget about what she has prepared and get pizza instead" said Puck, looking to that of his two daughters.

"Can I have my own pizza?" asked Beth, looking to her father.

"You will not be able to eat a whole pizza on your own, Bethany" replied Puck, with a laugh; as there was a knock at the front door.

Walking over to it, he looked back at the girls and smiled. "What's the betting that this is your mom now" he said and opened it and saw that it was not Quinn on the other side, but instead two police officers from the San Francisco Police Department.

"Can I help you officers?" asked Puck, looking to the two of them.

"Are you Noah Puckerman?" asked one of the officers.

"I am yes" he replied with a nod; and the two officers looked to him with a nod.

"Your wife is Quinn Puckerman, yes?" asked the other officer.

"Yes she is" replied Puck. "Is she okay, has something happened? I've been trying to call her but there's been no answer"

"Mr Puckerman, we are so sorry to have to tell you this" said the first officer that had asked him who he was.

"Tell me what?" asked Puck. "Where's my wife?"

"There was an automobile accident, a car ran a red light and your wife and another motorist swerved to avoid them; but your wife's car was struck and it flipped" said the second officer.

"She's okay though, right" said Puck, looking to his as tears started in his eyes. "She's in the hospital and she's okay"

"We're so sorry to tell you this, but the impact of the accident" said the first officer. "Your wife didn't make it, she died at the scene"

"No, no, no. This can't be happening" said Puck. "You've got the wrong Quinn Puckerman, she's just gone to the shops and it talking with someone, she'll be here really soon, you'll see"

"Mr Puckerman, we understand this is difficult for you" said the second officer.

"No, it wasn't her" said Puck, shaking his head. "I bet it wasn't even a blue SUV that was the car, was it"

"7RTY532, is that your wife's car registration?" asked the first officer.

Puck looked at him, just nodding his head in reply; coming to the realization that what he was being told by the police officers was true, and that Quinn was actually dead.

"We are so sorry" said the second officer. "Is there anyone we can call for you, a relative or maybe a friend?"

"Umm no, thank you" said Puck, shaking his head.

"The coroner will be in touch with you, once the report has been done and you can come down and get your wife's body" said the first officer.

"Okay, thank you" replied Puck, as he felt the tears start; realizing that he would never see his wife ever again.

"If there is anything you need, then please don't hesitate to contact the station" said the second officer.

"Yeah thanks" replied Puck, with a nod and closed the front door; not wanting to look at the two police officers anymore.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" asked Alyson.

Puck looked at his two daughters, and sat down on the step leading up to the front door and started to sob.

"Dad?" asked Beth, going over to him. "Where's mom?"

Puck looked at his oldest daughter through that of his tears. "She's gone precious, she won't be coming home"

"Gone, gone where?" asked Beth.

Puck gave them both a sad smile, and then did his best to explain what had happened to Quinn to that of his two girls that were older enough to understand; knowing whilst doing so their lives would never be the same again.

* * *

 _End Note: I am sorry if that was a hard little one shot to read, but rest assure it was almost as difficult for me to write; and I did find myself tearing up as I did.  
_ _The next one shot will delve into two more characters, one who is a part of the main story in a main way and also that of another who we have also seen and heard about in regards to their relationship before the start of "Everywhere You Look"_

 _I thank you once again for reading, I really enjoy creating these stories and I hope you have as much pleasure reading them as I do writing them._

 _Until next time or really until next story update,  
_ _Love always  
_ _KJ xoxoxoxoxo_


	2. Mikki and Sebastian

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter of this. Just quickly_ _addressing something, yes Blaine is quite a few years younger then that of_ _both Puck and Sam; but he needed to be in order to make the story work._

 _This next one is the Mikki and Sebastian short and it kind of got away from_ _me and started on taking a life of it's own, like so many of my stories tend_ _to do, even the ones that are meant to be small one shots._ _But I kind of really like writing Mikki in that of another relationship other_ _then with Blaine, and having them be very different dynamics; and let's face_ _it Grant is a total cutie, so it wasn't a hard task to get carried away in_ _writing it._

 _So you all know what to do at the end and as always thanks for reading._

Love,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxo

* * *

 **Mikki and Sebastian:**

After she graduated that of University of South Carolina, with a degree in Journalism, Mikki lined up a job on the local station there as a fact checker for the news, with the hopes of one day moving maybe into that of a hosting role.

Sophomore year of college, when out with friends one night she met Sebastian Smythe, who was studying law and who had grown up only a few towns over from that of where she had, and they immediately hit it off with one another and then after both graduating, and with Sebastian moving to that of law school, moved in together into an apartment in Columbia, South Carolina.

After being together for close to five years, Mikki subtlety started to drop hints about one day getting married, but they all seemingly seemed to go unnoticed by that of her boyfriend.

One night, the two of them were sitting in the living area of their apartment; both working on stuff for their jobs and Mikki who had recently been promoted to that of a co-host position role on the station for the morning show she had come to work on firstly behind the scenes, closed up her laptop and stood up from the armchair she was in, placing it on the coffee table and then going and sitting next to Sebastian who was on the sofa going over some depositions for work.

"I'm heading to bed, babe" said Mikki, as she sat next to him and gently massaged that of his shoulders. "You coming?"

"Hmm, not yet" replied Sebastian. "I still got to try and get my head around this"

"It will still be there in the morning" said Mikki, trying to coax him from what he was doing. "You're really tense, I can feel it in your neck and shoulders"

"If I stop now, it's still going to be the same in the morning" replied Sebastian.

"Okay you know what fine" said Mikki, removing her hands from that of her boyfriend's back. "I get the feeling lately that you'd prefer your job to that of me anyway, so I'll just go to bed on my own then"

"Mik, come on" said Sebastian turning to look at her. "You know I love you"

"I sometimes wonder about that" she replied, standing up and walked out of the living area to their bedroom.

Sebastian looked at her as she walked away, sighing to himself. "Great and now she's mad at me"

He took off the glasses he was wearing, and rubbed at his eyes before putting them back on and then getting back to what he was reading, knowing that if he did go in after Mikki right now she would still be mad at him; and also that the case he was working on would still be plaguing his mind; so therefore decided to try and get it all read before he tried to go and patch things up with that of his girlfriend.

#WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP#

After finishing up reading and finally managing to get his head around the case that he was in the middle of working on, Sebastian walked into his and Mikki's room. Taking off that of his sweat pants and t shirt, leaving only that of his boxers on; he got into his side of the bed and moved over to Mikki, kissing her.

"I know when you're not sleeping" he said, with a smile and kissed her again.

"Yeah, I am" replied Mikki. "Just wasn't fully asleep yet"

"Hmm" replied Sebastian as he lay down next to her, and wrapped his arms around her. "And was that because I wasn't here?"

Mikki opened her eyes and looked at him. "Yeah, I can't sleep without you there next to me"

"I know" replied Sebastian with a nod and kissed her. "I'm sorry okay, can we not go to bed mad with each other"

"I'm not mad" said Mikki, looking at him. "I just sometimes feel as if I come second to that of your work that's all"

"We both work just as hard as one another, babe" replied Sebastian, looking at her.

"I just wonder why sometimes we even bother though" replied Mikki, with a sigh. "It's not like we've made some lifelong commitment to one another or anything"

"We love each other, and for me that is enough" said Sebastian. "You do still love me, don't you?"

"Of course I do" replied Mikki, kissing him. "I always will"

"Same here" said Sebastian with a smile and kissed her. "I am always going to love you too"

"Yeah" said Mikki, kissing him. "You know if you're still feeling tense, maybe I can help you out with that"

"I'd like that" replied Sebastian with a smile and kissing her before they helped one another out to relieve that of their tensions, before going to sleep.

#WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP#

Six months later, with Sebastian still not getting any of Mikki's now not so subtle hints; she wasn't prepared at all for being called into the office of the television stations studio boss, along with that of her fellow co-host Jean Baptiste; and be advised that they were cutting that of the morning show due to falling ratings and also that of budget cuts as well.  
Whilst Jean was immediately offered a job as a reporter for that of the news; all they were willing to offer Mikki was a job once again that of writing the news reports for those who would present on the air.

That night at home, after having telling Sebastian what had transpired over the course of the day; he looked at her.

"You know you could sue them" he said, as he ate dinner.

"I know" replied Mikki, with a nod. "But it's really not worth all the effort"

"Well they are basically saying in giving Jean another job as a reporter, but yet sticking you back into writing; is that you're not as important because you're a woman" said Sebastian.

"I get that I really do" replied Mikki, looking at him. "But I just think also if I ever to go elsewhere for work afterwards, it's not going to bode well with any new bosses that I once sued my former ones because they demoted me"

"It's entirely up to you" said Sebastian, with a nod understanding where his girlfriend was coming from. "Just know I am willing to take those pricks down if you want"

"Thanks" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "It's not like there aren't other television stations out there, and I am sure if I look I might find another on air position somewhere"

"Yeah, even if it means a little bit of travel each day" said Sebastian, with a nod. "Because honestly you're too gorgeous to remain behind the scenes"

"I can spend the time when I am not writing up what to say for those on the air, looking at other roles that maybe available at other networks" said Mikki.

"You know you could always write things in a way, that would make them look like idiots when reading" said Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Seb" said Mikki, with a laugh also. "That could also potentially get me fired as well"

"Yeah, but hey you know what if that did happen" he replied with a smile. "It would also be a great way to stick it to them as well"

Mikki looked at him shaking her head, and also laughing; the two of them continuing to talk before settling down for a night of binge watching television together, before heading to bed.

#WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP#

Although she spent quite some time looking and also calling that of television stations in and around where she lived; there were at the time no positions for that of an on air reporter or host of anything; and she was slowly starting to think that her days of being in front of the camera had therefore come to an end.

After getting home from another uneventful day of writing up news bulletins and such for those on camera, she came home and was sitting on the sofa in the apartment on her laptop, searching more widely for that of possible on air positions; when she came across one for a San Francisco breakfast show, much like the one that she had previously been a part of, stating that they were looking for a fresh new female face to co host the show.

As she read over what they were looking for, she tapped her fingers on that of the keys; thinking about possibly applying for it, but then also realized that it would mean if she were to be successful that it would also mean a move as well, and she wasn't sure if that was something that Sebastian would be able to commit to.

Mulling over the decision for that of a few minutes, she thought to herself and thought that there was nothing to lose by merely sending through that of her CV and also attached that of a small reel that she had also made up of herself on air, and submitted her interest in for the role, and decided that if the chance came for maybe getting that of the job, that she would then discuss it with Sebastian.

#WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP#

A few weeks later, Mikki received a call from the station executives of the television station in San Francisco; telling her that they were very interested in having her come join them as the new co host for that of the breakfast show which they were going to be giving an overhaul to.  
Whilst she wanted to accept the offer straight away, she asked if she were able to have that of a few days to talk things over with that of her partner, being Sebastian; before she gave the final answer on taking the role.

The studio executives who seemed really keen on getting her to the show, agreed to this, and Mikki promised them that she would let them know in a few days what her answer would be.

That same night, she was already home and in the middle of getting a start on the preparation of dinner when Sebastian got home.

"Hey babe" said Sebastian, as he walked into the apartment and placed his bag by the door and also took of his suit jacket and hanging it up on the rack they had at the front door.

"Hey yourself" replied Mikki, with a smile as he walked over to where she was loosening his tie as he came over and then wrapped his arms around her waist and kissing her on the cheek. "How was work?"

"Hmm tiring" replied Sebastian, as he grabbed a piece of tomato that Mikki was cutting up for the salad. "What about you, anything exciting happen?"

Mikki put down the knife that she had a hold of and turned in his arms, quickly kissing him. "I got offered a job"

"Babe, that's amazing" said Sebastian, kissing her. "As a news reporter then?"

"Actually, it's another co hosting job on a morning show" replied Mikki.

"You're defecting to another station, aren't you" said Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Yeah, if I take the job that is" replied Mikki.

"Okay why would you not take it" said Sebastian. "You'd be amazing at it, you know that and the ones who are willing to hire you obviously know that as well"

"It's in San Francisco" replied Mikki. "I'd have to move there, it's not like it's a short trip every day for me"

"San Fran, wow" replied Sebastian, looking at her; and Mikki nodded.

"I didn't want to accept it yet, before I spoke with you" said Mikki.

"Right, yeah" replied Sebastian with a nod of his own. "I'll just go and get changed out of my work clothes, and then we can discuss it more over dinner, 'kay"

"Sure" replied Mikki, with a smile to him. "Love you"

"Love you too" said Sebastian, quickly kissing her and taking his arms away from that of her waist and headed into their room to change.

Mikki sighed to herself, wondering what she wanted more; the chance of a new job that could then potentially lead to other things, or that of her relationship which she also wasn't sure what heading in the direction that she really had been hoping for; and with that in mind she finished up getting dinner ready, so that she and Sebastian could talk.

#WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP#

After discussing all the possibilities of the job that Mikki had been offered, they both came to the decision that it was definitely in that of her best interest to accept the job she had been offered in San Francisco; because staying in South Carolina she was always going to be trying to obtain that of a role like that with maybe the chance of being passed over again and again.

The only thing was, Sebastian knew that he couldn't make the move and having to start all over again at a new law firm in a new city which would also be detrimental to that of his career; so therefore they made the mutual decision to end their relationship.

"Well I think that is the last of it" said Mikki, as she closed up the trunk of her car.

"I think so" replied Sebastian with a nod, and hugged his now ex girlfriend. "I'm really going to miss you, you know that"

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a smile. "I am going to really miss you as well"

"This is the right thing though for you" said Sebastian, looking at her. "If I made you stay here, I would forever feel guilty and that I am stopping your from your full potential"

"I know" replied Mikki, with a nod. "Doesn't make any less hard though, I thought we were end game here, Joey and Pacey"

Sebastian looked at her and laughed. "I guess now where Joey and Dawson, huh"

"I guess so" replied Mikki with a nod. "But hey, you never know right. A few years from now where will both be"

"I guess we don't know that" said Sebastian. "So there is always a chance"

"Always a chance" replied Mikki, with a smile and kissed him. "I love you"

"Love you too babe" replied Sebastian, kissing her back for a moment.

"Okay, so I should get on the road I guess" replied Mikki, breaking away from the kiss and looking at him.

"Hey no tears, we promised that" said Sebastian, wiping at the ones that Mikki had just started to get as her eyes welled up.

"It's not too late to change my mind" said Mikki. "I can call them up in San Fran, and tell them I've decided not to take the job"

"No, you're not going to that okay" said Sebastian. "You're not going to give up everything for me"

Mikki looked at him and nodded.

"So I am going to this one more time" said Sebastian, kissing her. "And you are going to hop in the drivers seat, and go"

"Yeah, I just got to do this first" replied Mikki and kissed her.

The two of them let them get caught up in what was that of their final kiss for a moment, before breaking away from one another.  
"Go" said Sebastian.

Mikki looked at him and nodded. "I'll call you every stop okay"

"You better" replied Sebastian, with a smile. "I'm still here for you no matter what, you know that right"

"I know, and I'm always here for you as well" said Mikki, as she walked over to the driver side of her car and opened the door.

"Say hey to your sister for me when you get to San Fran" said Sebastian.

"Yeah, I'm kind of glad I got Marls there" said Mikki, with a nod. "It'll be good to be near her again"

"That and also Kitty and Rod, right" said Sebastian with a laugh.

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a smile. "Who would have thought the girl who is the oldest would be the last to move away from her home state, huh"

"Guess you're just a homebody" said Sebastian, with a smile also.

"I am" replied Mikki, with a nod. "I am really going to miss you"

"Right back at you" said Sebastian, with a smile as Mikki got into her car and closed the door.

"I'll call you really soon, I promise" she said as she started up the engine.

"I know, we will talk soon" said Sebastian.

"See you Seb" replied Mikki.

"See you Mik" he replied, and Mikki pulled the car into gear and pulled away; giving one final wave to her ex boyfriend.

Sebastian watched as she drove off down the street and then out of view from him; and walked back inside, grabbing his bag that was by the door and getting out a small box from it and opened it.

"Guess I won't be needing this anymore" he said, and then walked into what was now solely his own room and placed the now not to be used engagement ring in his dresser drawer.

#WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP#

When he had to go to San Francisco for that of work, Sebastian knew that it would be a great chance to catch up with that of his old girlfriend and find out how she was going now; but then there was a part of him that also didn't want to see her because he was scared of it bringing back all of his old feelings for her that he knew hadn't completely dissipated; however regardless of all that he extended his trip for that of a one more day following what he was doing for work so that he would at least be able to catch up with Mikki.

Heading to the station where the show was filmed, he stopped by a florist on the way and grabbed that of what he knew Mikki's favorite flowers were, purple daisies; and was able to convince that of the security staff to let him get into where filming was done; so he could be there when they wrapped up for the morning.

Seeing Mikki and her co host, who he knew from watching the show the day before was called Noah; talking as they walked off set together, and seeing him point over to where he was, Mikki looked and then headed over to him.

"Sebastian" said Mikki with a smile, as she approached.

"Hey Mikki" he replied with a smile of his own. "You were amazing"

"Thanks" she replied. "Umm what are you doing here?"

"I have a few business meetings here and when I saw you on TV yesterday morning looking more gorgeous then ever" said Sebastian. "I knew I had to come and see you in person, and this was the only way I knew to; since I don't have your address here"

"Well it's really great to see you" replied Mikki, with a smile. "And I can't believe you remembered that purple daises are my favorite"

"How could I forget that Mik" said Sebastian with a laugh, as he handed her the flowers. "You were always saying that your wedding bouquet would be that of purple color and that you would have purple daisies in your hair"

"Yes, that was me subtlety trying to give you the hint there Sebastian" replied Mikki with a laugh also.

"Believe me now I realize how stupid I really was, to not to have even begin to get them" said Sebastian, not wanting to mention that he had been planning to propose to her before she had ultimately gotten the job in San Francisco.

"Well if you have the time, I can show you where I am living now" said Mikki, looking to him with a smile.

"That be good" said Sebastian with a nod; as they started to walk out of the studio. "We've got a lot to catch up on"

"That we do" replied Mikki, with a smile and the two of them headed back to her apartment to talk some more.

#WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP#

Sitting in the apartment of his now ex girlfriend it was certainly weird for Sebastian, to hear her talk about that of her now current boyfriend, who was also that of her co hosts brother in law; and who had been a real jerk before they got together, was even harder to hear, and it made him wish that he had proposed back when he had gotten the ring a few months before the old morning show host job that Mikki had in South Carolina had ended.

"So you see a future with him then?" asked Sebastian, and he drank his cup of coffee.

"I don't know" replied Mikki, with a shrug of her shoulders. "I saw a future with you, I mean we were together for six years and you never even thought of asking me to marry you. So I guess I really don't know what to expect with Blaine either and if he is even willing to settle down"

"Well I know I missed my opportunity with you now" said Sebastian, looking to her with a smile. "So hopefully he doesn't make the same mistake I did"

Mikki looked at him and smiled. "Is that your subtle way of telling me that you may have proposed to me Sebastian Smythe?"

"Maybe" replied Sebastian, with a smile of his own; as the door to her apartment opened; and Blaine walked in, closing the door with a loud thud behind him.

"Hey sweetie" said Mikki, looking to him with a smile.

"Yeah right" replied Blaine, looking at her and then Sebastian.

"So this is Blaine" said Sebastian, looking at him and then Mikki who nodded.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Seb" he said, holding out his hand to Blaine.

Blaine looked at him and scoffed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Umm well I was being polite and introducing myself" replied Sebastian.

"No, I mean with my girlfriend" said Blaine.

"We're not doing anything Blaine" said Mikki, looking at him. "We were just having a coffee and catching up"

"And you needed to do that here, at your apartment?" asked Blaine looking at Mikki also.

"I don't understand what the problem is" said Mikki. "I'm allowed to invite people around to the place I live"

"So I'm just meant to be okay that you've invited your ex over to your apartment?" asked Blaine.

"We're merely talking that's all Blaine" replied Mikki.

"Yes, I'm sure all he wants to do is just talk" said Blaine, looking at Sebastian; who in turn smirked back at him.

"Nice to know you trust me Blaine" said Mikki, looking to her boyfriend.

"Oh I trust you" replied Blaine. "It's just him I don't trust"

"Right" said Mikki, standing up and walking over to where Blaine was standing.

Sebastian looked at his ex girlfriend and her now current boyfriend start to argue, about how it's none of his business if she chooses to be friends with that of her ex boyfriend; and it all seemed to end with both of them stating that maybe they shouldn't be together, and then Blaine storming out of the apartment.

Sebastian sighed, knowing Mikki as well as he did, in that moment was truly not okay with what had just gone down.

"Umm Mik" said Sebastian, and she turned to look at him. "I'm sorry"

Mikki sighed and went and sat back down on her sofa. "Don't be"

"You just broke up with your boyfriend" said Sebastian. "And over something really trivial too"

"I'm not going to be someone who clearly doesn't trust me Seb" said Mikki.

"Hey if it were me, I'd probably would have done the same thing" said Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Maybe you would have" replied Mikki, with a laugh also. "But I also know that you don't have a lot of women in the past that you have used just for fun like Blaine"

"True" replied Sebastian, with a nod; wondering how someone sweet like that of his Mikki could even be with someone like that of Blaine and a previously known womanizer.

"And sure maybe Blaine isn't like that anymore" said Mikki. "But in the back of my mind there has always been the thought of I'll just be with him until he gets bored with me"

"Well I can tell you right now" said Sebastian. "His loss, because you're an awesome woman Mik; and I was stupid to let you go"

Mikki looked at him and smiled. "Hmm, if only you weren't living in another state"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a laugh. "Come on let's go and grab some lunch, my shout"

"Sure" replied Mikki, with a smile; and the two of them left her apartment to go and grab something to eat.

#WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP#

Having to drive his now drunk ex girlfriend back to her apartment, was not how he had seen his day panning out; but that was indeed how lunch at the Cheesecake Factory where Mikki had decided to down that of three Long Island Iced Teas, had unfolded.

"See the key does work" said Mikki, with a laugh as Sebastian opened the door to her apartment and leading her inside. "I totally need to be giving you a key, 'cause then you can be here whenever you like"

"Okay sweetie" said Sebastian, as he closed the apartment door behind the two of them, still with an arm around her waist holding up said drunk ex girlfriend. "You're very drunk right now"

"No, what, I'm not" replied Mikki, shaking her head. "See watch" she continued, touching her nose with both index fingers one after the other and then that of Sebastian's. "Beep"

"I know drunk Mikki" said Sebastian, with a smile. "And you are really drunk sweetie, I should have stopped you after the second drink"

"But you didn't" replied Mikki, with a laugh and put her arms around his shoulders. "And that's because you love me"

"I do, yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod.

"Yeah" replied Mikki, with a smile and started to lean in to kiss her ex boyfriend.

"But we're not going to do this" said Sebastian, and moved away from her.

"What so you don't find me attractive anymore, is that what it is?" asked Mikki, removing her arms from around him and crossing them in front of her chest.

"You know that's not true at all, 'kay" replied Sebastian. "It's just you are really hung up on another guy now, and I'm not going to be the other guy here that you use to get back at him with"

"I'm not hung on him" replied Mikki, with a scoff. "He's a jerk, and he doesn't trust me"

"You don't mean that" said Sebastian, shaking her head. "It's the alcohol talking there"

"Pfft, alcohol" said Mikki, looking at him. "I know what I feeling, and it saying quit San Fran job, move back to South Carolina and then we can be together again. We were good together"

"Okay come on Mik" said Sebastian, putting his arm around her waist. "Let's go sleep this off"

"Hmm I know something that is much better then sleep" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "And we're really, really good at it"

"Not happening" said Sebastian as they walked into her bedroom, and he sat her on the bed and took off her shoes for her. "Get some sleep and you will feel better once the alcohol has worn off"

"Stay with me" said Mikki, looking to him with a smile.

"Mik, I shouldn't" replied Sebastian shaking his head.

"Please?" asked Mikki, looking at him with that of a sad look. "I just want to be close to you"

Sebastian looked at her and gave a sigh. "Okay"

Mikki looked at him with a smile as he sat down on her bed and then leaned up against that of her pillows. "Just no trying anything okay, I am doing this strictly as your friend. Got it"

"Aye, aye captain" said Mikki with a laugh and moved up close next to him and wrapped her arms around him and leant against his chest. "You always make me feel safe"

"Yeah, get some rest 'kay" said Sebastian, as he felt her mold against that of himself like she use to when they were together.

"Hmm 'kay" replied Mikki. "I love you"

"Love you too" said Sebastian, with a smile placing a kiss to that of the top of her head; and staying with that of his ex girlfriend who was using him as a pillow as she slept off what was going to be one killer hangover.

#WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP#

Later that day, or more so evening; Mikki was still curled up next to Sebastian, who ultimately had fallen asleep also with that of his ex girlfriend in his arms.

"Hmm, you smell good" said Mikki, as she started to stir from her sleep; and upon hearing that of her wake, Sebastian rubbed his eyes and opened them.

"Hey, how you feeling?" asked Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Head hurts" replied Mikki, as she too rubbed at her eyes and then moved away from him. "Seb?"

"Yep" he replied, with a nod.

"We didn't did we?" asked Mikki, looking at her ex boyfriend.

"No" replied Sebastian, shaking his head. "Although you did maybe try to kiss me"

"Oh, I'm so sorry" said Mikki.

"Hey, you were upset and it was the alcohol talking, not you" said Sebastian. "You're not a cheater okay"

"Yeah I am" replied Mikki with a nod. "I cheated on Hunter in college, so I am clearly capable of it. So thank you for stopping me doing something stupid"

"You know I always will" said Sebastian, with a laugh.

Mikki looked at him with another nod of her head, rubbing that of her head.

"Do you have any aspirin?" asked Sebastian.

"Hmm in the bathroom cabinet" replied Mikki.

"Okay stay right there" he replied and got of the bed and headed into her bathroom, quickly grabbing a couple of aspirin for her and also that of a glass of water and heading back into her room.

"Here, take these" said Sebastian, handing both the glass and tablets to her.

"Thanks" replied Mikki, as she took the aspirin and glass of water from him; quickly downing them. "What's the time?"

"Umm, it's nearly six" he replied, taking a look at his watch. "I should get going. You be okay now?"

"Can't you just stay?" asked Mikki, looking at him as she placed the now empty glass on her side table.

"Mik, this" said Sebastian, looking at her also. "We shouldn't be doing this"

"Doing what?" asked Mikki. "We're friends aren't we?"

"Yeah" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "But we're also falling back into being Mikki and Seb again; and we can't do that"

"I'm not asking you to stay forever" said Mikki, looking at him. "Just for pizza, and then you can go back to your life and forget all about me"

"I am never going to forget about you, ever" said Sebastian, looking at her also. "And I suppose I can stay for pizza"

"Good" replied Mikki, with a nod, and got up off her bed. "Let's go order"

"Okay" said Sebastian, with a nod as well, standing; and the two of the headed into her living room.

#WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP#

After having dinner, which consisted of that of two large pizzas; they both came to the realization that in order for Sebastian to get back to the hotel, Mikki would have to drive, and she was still not in a state that was good for doing that.

So reluctantly he had to spend the night at that of his ex girlfriend's apartment, and the next morning it was as if they had just slipped back into that of their old routine as they each had breakfast.

"So you're going to try and talk to him" said Sebastian, as he sat at her small kitchen table. "Work it all out with him?"

Mikki looked at him taking a sip of her coffee. "If he wants to apologize for being a jerk then yes, I will talk to him"

"Mik" said Sebastian, looking at his girlfriend. "Don't go getting all stubborn here, you are in ways just as much to blame here"

"I know that" replied Mikki, with a nod. "But I am not going to go grovelling back to him, he's the one who came in here accusing us of doing stuff, and I'm sorry until he says sorry for that; well he's getting nothing from me"

"You're a stubborn woman you know that" said Sebastian, with a laugh.

"Yep I know" replied Mikki, with a laugh also. "Are you finished up here, I have to be around Puck's soon and still need to drop you off at the hotel"

"Yeah, all done" replied Sebastian, with a nod and stood up from the table and took his and Mikki's plates and cups over to the kitchen and put them in the sink; the two of them heading off so that Mikki could drop him off at his hotel before getting over to that of the Puckerman residence.

#WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP#

Saturday morning, having not resolved things with Blaine; Mikki had thought over the course of those few days, about resigning from that of her job on Wake Up San Francisco; and heading back home to South Carolina.  
 _So I am just thinking you know this was all a failed attempt of something that I shouldn't have even thought about doing in the first place. I had a good job back there, I had you and I threw it all away for some silly dream of wanting to be on television_

Mikki sighed to herself as she saw Sebastian typing back a message

 **Just because you and Blaine can't work this out, it doesn't mean you should give up though. I am being honest to god truthful here Mik, when I tell you are amazing at what you do, you are a natural in front of the camera, and don't let anyone take that away from you.**

 _Why was I so stupid to think that getting involved with that of my co hosts brother in law was a good thing, huh? I should have just stayed well away and then I would not be in this horrible headspace right now._

 **You fell in love Mik, there is nothing that potentially could have stopped that from happening. Just don't come back here on a whim, to only regret it later; because that is what will happen. Your destiny doesn't lie here anymore, and you need to know that.**

Mikki went to type something back when her cell phone started to ring, and she picked it up looking at the caller id; and saw that it said Puckerman house.

"Hello?" asked Mikki, answering the phone.

"Mikki, hi" said Beth. "It's Beth, you need to come over to the house like now"

"Beth is everything okay?" asked Mikki. "Are you and the girls there on your own?"

"No we're not on our own" said Beth. "But Uncle Blaine is in the shower and Alyson has climbed up a tree in the backyard and now she is scared to get down"

"Okay, tell Aly to say calm" said Mikki. "I'll be over as soon as I can"

"Thanks Mikki" said Beth.

"Sure sweetie" replied Mikki, and quickly disconnected the call, and closed up her laptop and placed it down on her coffee table and then opened up the messenger on her phone.

 _I got to go, Beth; Noah's son just called, the middle girl Aly has climbed up a tree in the backyard and now she can't get down. I'll talk with you later.  
_ She went to walk out of her apartment, quickly grabbing her bag and keys; and then headed down to her car so she could go around to the Puckerman residence.

 **Okay, is there not anyone else there with them? It's nice to see that you still care about them all though, regardless of what issues you have with their uncle. Let me know what you decide to do about everything, okay.**

 _Sure I will. And Blaine is apparently there but in the shower, so I don't know what the hell he is thinking leaving them unattended like that. And I am not going to stop caring about those girls, my problems are with Blaine, not with anyone else in the house. Anyway, got to run, I'm about to drive over there now. Thanks for the talk. Mx_

She got down to the parking area and opened her car and got inside, and started it up.

 **You know I am always here for you. And it's nice to see the Mik I know and love is still there, always thinking about others. Sx  
** Seeing the message icon on Facebook pop up as she pulled out of the car space in front of her apartment, Mikki frowned to herself as she headed over to the Puckerman residence still not sure what she was going to do in regards to that of what was now her life and job; and as she drove mulled over all the decisions she had to make in her head, before ultimately maybe facing that of Blaine yet again.

#WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP##WHTP#

After making up with Blaine, upon discovering that the girl up the tree act was just a very well thought out plan by that of the three young girls in the house; she along with Blaine, Sam and also that of the girls were in the kitchen, as Sam made up some sandwiches for lunch.

"You know what you girls did was really dangerous" said Blaine, looking to his nieces as they along with him and Mikki sat at the kitchen table.

"We just wanted you both to talk" said Beth.

"I get that" replied Blaine, with a nod. "But there would have been better ways to have gone about it"

"Like what?" asked Alyson.

"Well your uncle and I are adults, and I am sure we would have spoken eventually" said Mikki, as she took her cell phone which was in her jeans pocket and beginning to annoy her, out of it.

"Granted we were both being pretty stubborn though" said Blaine, with a laugh; and Mikki looked at him with a nod, as she unlocked her cell phone and saw that there were now a couple more messages from Sebastian.  
 **  
Is everything okay? Moooooouuuussssseeeey answer me!**

Mikki gave a laugh as she started to type back a message.

 _Do not call me that, Sebby! :P You know I hate that nickname! And yes, everything is okay. Turns out it was a plan by the girls, to get Blaine and I talking again._

"Who you texting?" asked Blaine, looking to her.

"Umm actually messaging" replied Mikki, looking to him also. "And it's Seb"

Blaine looked at her with a frown, and went to say something; but Mikki held up her hand to silence him. "Don't go there Blaine, he's my friend and that is all. Okay"

"Okay" replied Blaine, with a nod; as Mikki looked at her phone and saw another message had come through from Sebastian.

 **Smart thinking girls there, huh! So I am going to take a wild guess here and assume that when you say talking, that maybe you and he have worked things out and both seen that you're been complete stubborn heads; and that you are also not now even thinking about moving back here.**

 _Yes it was smart thinking from them! And you are right to assume that yes, we've worked things out and realized that we both may have over reacted. Also maybe quitting not going to do now, after all like you said I have a good thing here with this job._

Mikki looked at Blaine, who was still looking at her with some interest as she had typed the message back to Sebastian; and as Sam bought over a plate of sandwiches.

"You know I did tell him, that exes can be friends" said Sam, as he sat at the table, and they all grabbed that of a sandwich from those he'd prepared. "But of course he was unable to see that, but maybe now he might realize it's possible"

"I do realize that" said Blaine, as he took a bite of the sandwich he had grabbed. "I just never have had that with anyone I've been with, so it's kind of a foreign concept to me"

Mikki looked at him and laughed. "Well I hope you don't mind that Seb and I do, because he's always going to be a huge part of who I am"

"I get that now" replied Blaine, with a nod; as Mikki glanced down and saw another message had come through from Sebastian.

 **I don't want to say, told you so! But I am going to say it anyway, TOLD YOU SO! Love you Mik, talk soon okay, xx**

Mikki laughed as she put down her sandwich and grabbed her phone, quickly typing back a message.

 _You're an ass, but love you too. Talk later! xxM_

Things may have not worked out how Mikki or Sebastian had planned in that of their relationship, but they both knew that no matter what happened in life, they would always be that of friends; and that was something no one would be able to take away from them.

* * *

 _End Note: Hopefully no one thinks Sebastian is a jerk for never getting up_ _the courage to have proposed to Mikki if they were together for as long as_ _they were (and I retconned that in my story where it previously said they_ _were together x number of years, to that of six), but it goes to show where_ _her and Blaine really do differ in that of the main story; and why she was_ _never prepared to be just another girl for him._

 _And I know some might find it weird that both Mikki and Sebastian are stating_ _that 'love one another' to each other, even when not together; but I do fully_ _believe that a girl and guy who have previously been in a relationship can_ _still be friends with one another, and that saying 'love you' or something_ _along those lines, is only in that of a context of friends; because you can_ _too love a friend, without it being anything that of romantic._

 _The next chapter of this which will be Blaine's before should be up soon._

 _So until then, keep an eye out for more from me, as there is still heaps to come!_

 _Love always,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxo_


End file.
